Breakfast With The Halperts
by gocrashthecar
Summary: Jim and Pam argue about baby names during their breakfast one morning.


"No, no, no. There's no way I am naming my unborn son Mose."

Jim and Pam were sitting at the coffee table in the kitchen, having their morning breakfast and coffee, and discussing baby names.

"Why not," Jim asked.

"Because, Dwight's cousin is named Mose. And furthermore, he'd get ridiculed for the rest of his life, not to mention Dwight would see us as some freaky worshippers of his family or something."

"Yeah, but it would be funny to watch Dwight assume that we would always be talking about his cousin when we said the name Mose."

"No! Just…there's no way. I am not naming my child that. I figured you wouldn't think of this as a joke, but you are by wanting to name him Mose!"

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Besides, take a risk Beesly."

"He'll be stuck with that name forever, and I'm not going to torture my child." Pam looked at the book on the table of baby names and thought for a minute. "Hey, what about Herbert?"

Jim's mouth dropped as he looked in astonishment as the soon-to-be Mrs. Halpert. "Herbert. You want to name him Herbert. Beesly, that's terrible! Do you realize that our child could be nicknamed Herbie? Herbie Halpert? No."

"Well, I think it's cute. Besides, my grandfather's name is Herbert. I always told my parents if I had a boy I would try to keep the name Herbert in the family."

"My grandfather's name is Elroy. And we aren't naming him that either."

"But Elroy is actually nice. And it goes well with the last name Halpert if you put it together…"

"I'm stopping you right there Beesly. Don't say another word!"

Pam gave an exasperated sigh. "Jim, we are never going to agree on names. Maybe we should just take a break on the boy names and figure out something for our little girl."

Jim smiled. He knew just what name would be perfect for his little girl. Ever since Pam was a little, she was set on naming her daughter Ariella. When Pam first told him this, he just laughed and brushed it off. But now that there was a baby on the way, he really got to thinking about it. And Ariella was a perfect name for his little girl.

"I have a name picked out already for the girl Beesly, and you will definitely approve of it. My little girl is going to be as beautiful as her mother, and I want her to have a name that her mother has loved since she was little. I think we should name our daughter Ariella. Ariella Marie Halpert."

Pam smiled that hugest smile in the world. It was one of those smiles that lit up her entire face and made her eyes twinkle. It was one of the first reasons that Jim fell in love with her. She only seemed to give that smile to him, which made it even more special.

"Oh my God Jim, you remembered! You are so going to be the best husband in the world if you keep remembering all the little things like that." Pam started laughing then kissed him on the lips. "Well now that that's settled, and it was incredibly easy, we just have to work on the names for our little boy."

Jim got up and put the dishes in the sink. Then he leaned on the counter and stared at his beautiful fiancée. He knew what he wanted to do, and it definitely wasn't going to make her happy. "I don't think there is a better way to do this Beesly, but we are going to have to do a lightning round."

Pam started laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. "A lightning round? Like the game show lightning rounds? You want to have one of those for the name of our son. Oh Halpert, you are one funny guy."

"Honestly Beesly, like we have another choice? I want to get this settled early on so we don't have this giant argument when the baby actually comes."

"Jim, when have we ever had an ACTUAL giant argument? I can't think of that many times. And besides having a lightning round of names, there IS a book of baby names sitting in the living room right now." Pam sighed. She wasn't going to win this. "Alright, I guess we can do this. Let's hope something good comes out of it."

"Alright Beesly. Here we go. Chuck, Jonathan, Lonnie, Jose."

"No, no, and no. And what the hell? Jose? Where did that come from, and when did our little baby become Mexican. Neither of us have an ounce of Mexican heritage in us!"

Jim laughed. "Wow. That was quite a Michael Scott comment you just said."

Pam shuddered. "Ugh, I have been hanging out with that man way too much lately."

"Well, you did go to work for him when he had Michael Scott Paper Company. I didn't think his mannerisms would rub off on you."

"It's the hormones, I'm telling you. I've been saying things that I would never say. Anyways, go ahead and continue."

"Alrighty. Travis, Jeremy, Arthur, Peter, and Ringo."

"Ringo? Like, the Beatle? See, now you are just making this some huge joke! Besides, I don't like any of those at all. I want something unique and original for our son."

"Ringo is unique. And its definitely original."

"NO! Ringo is just…no."

Jim smiled. "Bessly, you are making this too hard on yourself. It shouldn't be that hard to pick a name. All you have to do is find one you really like, and then its all done."

"Well I'm sorry I have feelings about what I'm naming my child. Its hard for me. I mean, this is my child we are talking about! Just keep going, I'm sure we will find a name."

"Okay, okay, we will find one for sure. Here's a couple more. George, Alan, Levi, Micha-"

"STOP!" Pam screamed. She screamed so loud that it actually made Jim jump where he was standing. She thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "That's it! Levi! I think we found out boys name Jim!"

"Levi? You think so?" Jim ran the name in his head. Levi. Levi Halpert. Well, the name sounded good. And he really liked the name Levi. He secretly was hoping that was what she chose, because he's always wanted a son named Levi.

"Yes!" Pam squealed. "It's perfect. Ariella Marie Halpert and Levi Joseph Halpert. The names are perfect! Our family is going to be so wonderful!"

Jim walked over from the counter he was leaning on. He put his arms around Pam, and gave her a little peck on the neck. "I love them. And I love you Pam Beesly. Or can I call you Mrs. Pam Halpert?"

Pam smiled. Mrs. Pam Halpert. She liked that. As a matter a fact, she'd been dreaming of having Jim's last name for quite some time now. "Yes, yes you can Mr. Halpert. Yes you can."


End file.
